Never Forget
by Infamousplot
Summary: Ice forms around her feet, slowly crawling up her body, encasing her. Bright bits of light rise from his arms as Xion begins... To fade. Roxas feels a stab of pain in his chest. She's disappearing. She'd dying. And he killed her. Roxas and Xion... R.I.P.


**I was watching Xion's death scene... It's so sad ;; I get all misty eyed when I watch it. God, Days is just so sad for the Nobody Trio... I threw this together last weekend but never put it up... I was gonna make it all of Xion's death scene, but I decided that it stands on it's own. Xion fans, join me in the sadness of her departure... And Xion Haters? GTFO! If you don't like her, don't read this!**

* * *

><p>Her hand -so gentle, so <em>weak<em> -brushes against his face.

"Never forget..." She whispers, her fragile words floating up from that bittersweet smile as her hand begins to slip away from his cheek. "That's the truth." As her hand falls away, memories strike him like bullets.

Number XVI... Xion. His best friend.

Gazing upon her frail, shimmering form, a sense of overwhelming horror seizes him, and immediately he clasps her hand.

"No!" He hisses, squeezing her hand tight. It's so cold, so numb, yet the little life left in it squeezes back. "Xion!" He cries, pulling her hand closer to him, as though somehow this might make a difference. "Xion, please," He begs, holding the girl close to him. Light has engulfed her tiny body, shimmering and drifting upward, disappearing into oblivion. "Xion, you _can't_ die!" His voice is desperate as he shakes her arm, his hand crushing hers as he tries to squeeze life into her, though he isn't quite sure how. "Who else will I have ice cream with?" His voice comes out ragged. It's a hopeless plea, but Xion does not respond. Her eyes are closed, that sad smile still upon her lips. She looks so peaceful, almost as if she's sleeping... yet she feels so cold in his grip. And as he looks down, his own phantom heart freezes up to.

Ice forms around her feet, slowly crawling up her body, encasing her. Bright bits of light rise from his arms as Xion begins... To fade. He feels a stab of pain, in his chest and in his throat, and a strangled sound emits from his mouth. She's disappearing. She's _dying_. And he killed her.

He grasps at the shimmers, trying to catch them in his hands as they float away, but they pass straight through him. His face is burning, his stinging eyes blur as he looks down, watching that still, blissful face slowly bloom into light, and then vanish, just like the rest of her.

Several beams of light stretch toward the sky, and his eyes follow them. There is an unbearable ache in his chest. His whole body is shaking, and he can't stop himself. What is this feeling, this sensation he's not supposed to have?

There's a small tinkling sound below him, and he looks down. His arms are empty. Xion is gone. He chokes on nothing, biting his tongue to staunch the obstruction that has forced its way up his throat. On the cobblestone, lying in Xion's place... is a single shell.

He picks it up, fingering it, staring at it. Small and smooth, pink and yellow, just like the others she'd collected for him. Her face flashes through his mind, her azure eyes, her easy smile, and pain shoots through his chest.

He feels a warmth, a wetness leaking down his cheek, and he chokes on the lump in his throat, clutching the shell in his hand.

"Xion..." He whispers, tears streaking down his cheeks. She is gone. _Gone_.

Roxas sobs, for the first time since his birth. His body heaves and his chest aches. There is no one to tell him to get a hold himself; that he has no heart to feel with. Anyone who said such a thing would only be lying. For the first time, he understood what it was like to have a heart -what it was like to feel.

Because if he has no heart... Then why does it hurt so much?

* * *

><p><strong>;; ;; ;; It still gets me. Well, I hope I did good. Angst and tragedy is what gets my writing gears churning. I'm so weird...<strong>

**Xion... May she rest in peace.**

**And not a word out of you Xion haters.  
><strong>


End file.
